


Absolutely Fucking Nothing

by franzyao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Banter, Bisexual Harry Potter, Canon Divergence - Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Smut, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Has a Crush, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hermione Granger Being a Know-It-All, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Horny Harry Potter, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Polyamorous Character, Queer Themes, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley Being an Idiot, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzyao/pseuds/franzyao
Summary: This is the Deathly Hallows continuation of my last fic, "For enemies." It builds on the Drarry interactions in JKR's plot and then some. Nothing is too inconsistent in terms of the unfolding events, but there are definitely twists.This one has less explicit smut (only a couple of scenes towards the end) but more angst, feelings, tension, and buildup. Also, Draco is, like, capital G Good and definitely more helpful than is probably realistic at this stage in his life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 57





	1. The Murder

**Author's Note:**

> This work depicts sex between people who are underage in many places (17) so please only read if you're comfortable! Kudos/Comments/Messages welcomed :)

Draco Malfoy had never had a worse summer in his life. On top of being apart from his friends, knowing he’d likely not see Hogwarts for a while, and missing the person he had grown to care about the most, Draco had to deal with Lord Voldemort’s presence in his childhood home. 

But, Draco reminded himself that he was lucky to even be alive. If the Dark Lord had realized the full extent of his betrayal, Draco would not be here to have these angsty thoughts. Luckily, his mother had made Aunt Bellatrix swear to cover for him, to say he’d had a change of heart at the last moment and intended to carry out the original plan after all. 

Aunt Bella was less than happy with Draco, and she would not so much as glance at him all summer, but Draco assumed his mother had some leverage holding her sister’s tongue...something about Gringotts…

No matter, Draco had never liked Bellatrix anyway. In fact, he wanted nothing to do with any of the Death Eaters — except his father, of course, who he believed would understand...eventually. 

Regardless, all Draco could do was bide his time. He didn’t know how, when, or what series of events would have to occur, but...he swore that one day he’d see Harry Potter again. 

Draco’s memories of Harry were the only thing keeping him from not choking himself with Wormtail’s hand. He rarely masturbated anymore — how could he, with _that_ around the house? — but it still brought him joy and sanity to imagine the look on Harry’s face when Draco kissed him, the eagerness with which Harry gave Draco head, how good it felt to finally embrace after spending an impossibly long couple of days apart. 

Draco often imagined what his life could’ve been like had his own plan succeeded. Knowing that the Dark Lord had much more pressing matters to attend to than reading Draco’s mind nowadays, Draco allowed his thoughts to wonder. The Draco of the other world would be in danger still, surely, and he would’ve lost a lot of friends...

But he would be with Harry. If not physically, then at least in their hearts, on the same side of the war...and, Harry would _know_ him. He could even help Harry defeat the Dark Lord, knowing what he knew. And then they could be together, really together…

Though Draco did not give a second thought to the possibility of having an actual relationship with Harry before, he could only cling onto the notion now. _It probably wouldn’t work,_ Draco reminded himself, _the git is much too cocky and closeted._ Still, it was a nice mental image to hold onto. Fantasies were a welcome comfort in times like these.

Meanwhile, Draco kept his ears perked up at any news of Harry. He knew he couldn’t do anything about it if Harry had been caught, but he was still dying to know what was going on. Death Eaters often came in and out of Malfoy Manor conveying filthy pieces of news about the various wrongdoings they’d committed. Once or twice, Draco even heard about his classmates’ entire families being murdered. 

Still, Draco could never have prepared himself for the night he first heard clear news about Harry. 

~  
Sitting at the long dining table that used to be saved for special occasions — like Draco’s birthdays, it made him shiver to remember — Draco could hardly contain himself when he saw Snape walk in. His mother kicked him under the table as he clenched his fists. _He’s the reason,_ Draco thought. _I want to kill him._

Though Draco kept his composure, his heart throbbed when he heard Snape tell the Dark Lord when Harry would be moved. _I could kill him right now,_ Draco twitched, only to again be stopped by Narcissa. This time, Lucius also gave him a determined glare. 

So, Draco did nothing. Did nothing as Lord Voldemort took his father’s wand and plotted to kill Harry with it, did nothing as snide remarks were made about him babysitting cubs, did nothing as he watched a Hogwarts professor get ruthlessly killed for interviewing for a column. Did _absolutely fucking nothing_ , as fucking always. By the time the meeting adjourned, Draco was nearly bursting. 

~  
Draco paced up and down his room as he thought through his options. He could run—but where? All his friends had parents who were Death Eaters or in league with Death Eaters, and it was much too dangerous for his parents to escape. He couldn’t leave them. He could attempt to contact Harry, but what method did he have that wouldn’t attract attention? His owl would be far too conspicuous turning up at Privet Drive. He no longer had a house elf. He could not risk using his family’s floo network. 

Running out of ideas, Draco became desperate. “Harry, Harry, can you hear me?” he screamed — after _Muffliato_ ’ing his room, of course — “He knows. He knows. Please be safe.” 

Beyond frustrated that this small statement was the only act of rebellion he could do, Draco could not help but sob. He had no idea when the next time he’d see Harry was, but he resolved to resist in any way possible to protect Harry with the little power he had...to show Harry how it was he really felt. Now, however, all he could do was...nothing.


	2. The Dream

Harry had not been sleeping well for months. Whenever he tried to rid himself of the aching feeling in his stomach, he simply felt his insides clench harder in betrayal. 

The amount of grief Harry felt by the death of his greatest mentor, the anger he held against the man he trusted, the terror at what lay ahead...he could hardly breathe. As was common when Harry became overwhelmed by helpless sadness, he instead tried to turn his mind to happier times...times with Draco, in the Room of Requirement, their bodies pressed together…

But lately, that, too, had hit a dead end. 

_I wish I had just told Draco how I felt,_ a familiar voice popped out of the back of Harry’s head. 

_No, you idiot,_ another corner of his brain spat out a now-rehearsed response. _There’s nothing you could’ve done to change the situation. Plus, you weren’t even sure at the time._

 _Sure enough to at least say something,_ the first voice responded. _Now he’ll probably never know._

 _It would just torture him if he felt the same way, and torture you if he didn’t,_ the second voice was persistent. 

Sick of this exchange, which had been repeating itself in Harry’s head every day for the last several months, Harry screamed into his pillow. 

As if on cue, his dick bulged. 

“No, not now, stupid erection,” Harry uttered aloud, hoping that it would not be audible. He felt terribly guilty jerking off while the war was going on — to his _enemy_ , no less — then felt stupid because obviously jerking off had nothing to do with how quickly he’d defeat Voldemort. Plus, they were safe, for now. 

Grunting furiously as he thought desperately of Draco’s piercing eyes, the soft sound of his moans, the feel of his dick on Harry’s back...Harry’s body stirred. 

_Fucking Malfoy,_ Harry thought guiltily as he felt himself tremble with desire. _Even by mere memory, you can do this to me._

Wondering what Draco was up to now — _Was he thinking of Harry too? Did he have regrets?_ — Harry drifted off to sleep feeling a mixture of contentment and shame. 

~  
“Harry! Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep again,” Hermione awakened Harry with alarm in her voice. 

“What? Yeah, yeah...” Harry replied, rubbing his scar. He looked Hermione dead in the eye before continuing. “He’s angry. Really angry. He doesn’t know why my wand acted of his own accord. He’s...he’s asking Ollivander,” Harry’s head throbbed. 

“Harry, you’re not supposed to let him in anymore!” Hermione snapped, with a touchingly worried expression on her face. 

“You’re right,” said Harry. “I’ll try harder. But still, narrow escape…”

Harry sat up, noticing at once his dick’s betrayal again. 

“Er, Hermione, could you give me a minute?” He stammered awkwardly. With a bemused expression on her face, Hermione saw herself out. 

~  
Harry’s heart was beating with a thud, still thinking about his latest vision. Only, it wasn’t the fate of the wandmaker that really made his insides squirm — 

He had seen _Draco_ , in the flesh, real as ever. Draco looked terrified, tortured, forced to do the bidding of a master to whom he was no longer faithful. _Or was he?_ Harry couldn’t help but wonder. _Maybe he was lying to me and has stayed on Voldemort’s side all along._

This thought comforted Harry as much as it disturbed him. He quite honestly didn’t know what would be worse — being lied to by a Draco who was perfectly happy doing Voldemort’s bidding, _but at least the stupid prat would be happy,_ or being torn apart from a Draco who shared Harry’s longing, one that was becoming unbearable. 

Despite the horrified expression on Draco’s face and the less-than-ideal circumstances he was in, Harry couldn’t help but notice how handsome Draco had looked. He hadn't seen him so clearly, after all, in ages.

Resisting the urge to succumb to his lustful thoughts, Harry dressed himself and joined the others downstairs. Mustering up his determination, Harry resolved to push Draco out of his mind and focus all his efforts on the Horcrux hunt ahead. _The sooner I end this, the sooner it ends for him too._


	3. The Manor

Draco had been spending sleepless night after sleepless night. Though he knew that Harry had escaped the Dark Lord the night he was moved, Draco couldn’t forgive himself for his futile attempts to save Harry. He had made a last ditch effort to send the note “He knows” through a borrowed owl to any Order member it could find, only to discover that all the owls to and from Malfoy Manor were intercepted. 

Nobody had dared tell the Dark Lord, but Draco was subjected to several rounds of the Cruciatus Curse from Bellatrix before she finally believed his lie — that he was trying to warn Crabbe and Goyle not to run away from Death Eater service because Lord Voldemort already knew of their whereabouts. 

The days dragged into weeks into months, and still no news of Harry. Draco felt sick to his stomach at what the Dark Lord had been making him do, but comforted himself in knowing, at least, that Harry was alive. After all, there’d be victory parties at his home had Lord Voldemort succeeded in killing _the One and Only Harry Potter._

Draco smirked. Even in his fantasies, he maintained the slightest bit of snide and jealousy towards Harry. This, of course, only added to the attraction. 

~  
The One and Only Harry Potter could hardly believe his eyes. 

_Fuck,_ he thought. _We’re done for._

As the outline of the Manor became clear, Harry’s gulped. _Is this Draco’s house?_

Harry could not have imagined that he’d be visiting under these circumstances, when he was sure to be near his death, and yet…

He couldn’t pretend he wasn’t excited to see Draco. Exchanging a look with Hermione, who seemed to understand his every feeling, Harry bit his already swollen lip. _What a terrible thought,_ Harry punched himself internally. _We’d be lucky to get out of here alive._

~  
Draco couldn’t believe his ears. Harry Potter, in _his_ house?! He felt as though he were coming alive for the first time in years. 

Draco’s heart nearly beat out of his chest as he made eye contact with Harry — and yes, it was definitely Harry. He tried with all his might to keep it together. _What was wrong with Harry’s face?_

Before he knew it, Draco was being called to identify Harry. _Now’s my moment,_ Draco thought. _I have to show him._

“I can’t be sure,” Draco told a seething Belaltrix, though he’d never been so sure of anything in his life. He took the opportunity to get as close to Harry as possible...to feel Harry’s hot breath on his face...to try, desperately, to communicate. 

_I know,_ Harry’s eyes seemed to be saying, but the rest of his face was expressionless. Almost instinctively, Draco glanced furtively at Harry’s dick, which was indeed bulging. Draco turned away quickly, as he couldn't help but feel happy with himself despite the circumstances. 

_I still have that effect on him then,_ Draco thought smugly. _What I would give to satisfy him right now._

Draco stepped back. _Deep breaths. Control yourself,_ he made himself think as he watched Harry get dragged into the dungeon downstairs. 

~  
Harry was having trouble controlling himself. He wanted so desperately to talk to Draco, to tell him he believed him. Draco had, no doubt, just saved his life, or at the very least delayed his killing and bought him time. Still, Harry was feeling grateful, horny, guilty, and — in a word — overwhelmed. That’s not even to mention terrified — _horrified_ — for what was about to happen to Hermione. 

Ron was beside Harry, looking dumbfounded. “Malfoy...he just, he lied. He knew it was us.” 

“Yeah...Yeah, I guess he’s not all bad,” Harry responded lamely. 

“D’you reckon we can get him to let us out?” Ron demanded, his face turning white upon hearing Hermione’s screams. 

“I really hope so,” Harry replied, clutching onto Ron and feeling faint.

Just then, a streak of blonde hair whooshed past the stairs. “You want ME to go down there and watch them?” A familiar voice demanded. “I can’t just go in and out of there at will. I’m not a _house elf._ ” 

Harry and Ron exchanged looks as Draco made his way down the stairs. 

“Fine. FINE,” Draco screamed, annoyance etching into every corner of his voice convincingly. “I suppose Potter _would_ expose himself if he saw me, so he could jinx me,” he continued loudly. 

As soon as Wormtail and the others were out of earshot, Draco walked over and looked at Harry pleadingly. “Well? _Do_ you want to jinx me?” He asked sheepishly. 

Harry, not being able to help himself, pressed his whole body to the edge of the bars and reached out to grab Draco’s shirt with his fist. Ron looked simply perplexed, forgetting for a moment the dire situation they were in. 

Draco looked at Harry with a glint in his eyes, his dick throbbing. 

“Never mind what I want to do,” Harry mustered every ounce of determination he could to resist kissing Draco. “Get us out of here. We need to get Hermione and go.” 

Draco grimaced. “Remember what I said to Wormtail,” he whispered before turning away. 

“Draco!” Harry shouted after him. “Thank you.” 

With a look that made Harry weak in the knees, Draco nodded curtly and left without another word. Harry ignored the pulsing going through his body as he turned around to face his friends. 

“You heard him,” Harry said. “House elves.” 

~  
Draco had returned to the dressing room to tell his parents that the boy downstairs was definitely not Harry when he heard a *crack*!

_Yes!_ Draco thought. _They got it. It worked._

__Sure enough, Harry and his friends stormed the room alongside Dobby. The irony of seeing Draco’s former servant helping his “enemy” escape his house dawned on him. Draco had so much he wished to tell Harry, but all he could do was follow his parents’ lead._ _

__In the chaos and confusion that followed, however, Draco managed to wrestle Harry — his hands burning at his lover’s touch — and slip him his wand._ _

_Remember me,_ Draco thought desperately. _And be safe._

__Before he could blink, Harry and the others had gone._ _


	4. The Wand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is concerned about Harry using Draco’s wand, leading to Ron finding out about Harry and Draco. I try to bring out Ron and Hermione’s characters more in a dialogue between the trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of an aside and I use it to explain Harry’s realizations about sexuality and polyamory. Feel free to skip if you’re just looking for Drarry action/would prefer to think of them as monogamous (The Epilogue might not make as much sense though).

Harry couldn’t believe it. He had seen Draco in person, lived in the same house, breathed the same air…He swallowed deeply. Draco was alive. He was...well, “okay” would certainly not be the right word for it...but, at least, whole. _That’s the most I can hope for at the moment._

And, Harry’s heart perked up at this next thought, Draco hadn’t betrayed him. Draco lied to Bellatrix on his behalf, and helped him and his friends to escape. _Maybe it means he does care about me that way,_ Harry thought. _Or at least that he’s truly switched sides._ The thought made Harry’s insides fill with warmth.

There was also the matter that Harry now possessed Draco’s wand. The idea of holding an object of Draco’s would’ve driven Harry wild with lust just a week prior. But now, Harry could not feel much but solemnity. He could not believe that Dobby had died, died to give Harry and his friends their lives...the elf had been such a loyal and good friend…

Collecting himself, Harry stood up abruptly. He knew what had to be done. 

~  
“Er, Harry, could I talk to you for a second?” Hermione pulled Harry aside following their conversations with Griphook and Ollivander. Ron had gone to the kitchen to grab some food. 

“Yeah, sure. ’Course,” Harry responded, unsure what was to come. _Was there a problem with the plan they had just made?_ he worried. 

“Harry, I know we haven’t properly addressed the topic, and it’s my fault for not checking in before...I feel so guilty and of course I haven’t told anyone, even Ron, but —” 

“Hermione, will you spit it out?” Harry retorted. 

“It’s just...Well, are you sure you want to be using _Draco’s_ wand?” Hermione stuttered. 

Harry gulped. Was it _that_ obvious that he still thought of Draco all the time? 

Mustering an innocent-looking expression on his face, Harry responded lightly, “What d’you mean? Why shouldn’t I use his wand?” 

Hermione bit her lip. “Well, it’s just...don’t you think it might be distracting, given your...given your history?” Her confidence increased as she continued. “You don’t want the wand to malfunction if your feelings aren’t totally in control, right?” 

“Does hate towards a wand’s previous owner cause it to malfunction?” Ron jumped in after overhearing Hermionen’s last comment. “We definitely shouldn’t use Bellatrix’s then.” He shot the object a look of disgust. 

Harry turned from Ron to Hermionen, saw Hermione’s expression, then glanced between his two friends once more. Gulping, he answered Hermione’s look with a curt nod. 

~  
“No…” Hermione continued carefully. “But...er...lust could. Or feelings...of the romantic sort. She was biting her lip so hard now, it might be swollen. 

“Why on Earth should that be a problem then? Ron laughed. Harry and Hermione stared at him as comprehension began to dawn. 

“You...Malfoy...but...you’re...WHAT...my sister… _Malfoy_ ,” Ron huffed and puffed, panting heavily between each phrase. 

“Ron, I know it’s a shock that Harry’s bisexual,” Hermione tried. “But that’s hardly the point, is it? He’s still the same person.” 

Upon hearing Hermione’s words, it dawned on Harry that Ron wasn’t the only one having revelations now. 

_Of course! I’m bisexual,_ Harry thought, filled with a floating feeling. _That’s it!_

Before allowing himself to feel too happy about the answer to his recent confusions, he turned for Ron’s response. 

“I don’t give a bloody rat’s arse what Harry’s sexuality is!” Ron reported. “What kind of person d’you think I am?” Harry felt a rush of affection for Ron, which he noticed was shared wholeheartedly by Hermione. 

But the moment was short-lived. 

“What I don’t understand is, how can he be pining after someone else after breaking Ginny’s heart — and after _Malfoy_ , no less. I suppose you’ve forgotten all about Ginny then, have you?” Ron looked a mixture between amused and murderous. On second thought, Harry thought it was definitely closer to murderous. 

“I’m very sorry I can’t be with Ginny anymore, you know that,” Harry finally spoke. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t care for Draco. He’s not as bad as you think you know? He did just save our lives. And I...I _do_ still think about Ginny. I dunno how to explain it…” Harry trailed off, hoping he was making even a tiny bit of sense to Ron.

To his surprise, it was Hermione who looked perplexed. 

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, Harry, I thought you’d known all along! You’re _clearly_ in a polyamorous situation with Ginny and Draco,” she said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Poly — poly what?” Ron jumped to ask, though Harry was equally curious. 

With an impatient look at both of them, Hermione answered in her typical textbook tone: “Polyamory is when one has multiple sexual, emotional, and/or romantic engagements at the same time. This does not negate any of such relationships, nor makes them less worthwhile. Sometimes it’s referred to as ethical non-monogamy, and there are several variations of how people negotiate it exactly. Ideally, however, all parties fully consent to the situation and maintain open and direct communication about it.”

Harry had not felt so understood in his life. Of course, it all made sense to him. He definitely thought of Ginny still, especially when he was strolling through a forest or enjoying a good bit of sunshine. It made his heart ache that she could not be there to accompany him in those moments…

But at the same time, he can’t pretend he didn’t also often imagine Draco beside him, especially in the depths of the night, or when he noticed something he knew Draco would like...things they could use as sex toys or simply objects for amusement, witty comebacks he knew would make Draco smirk that adorable smirk of his…

~  
“Can, er, can _anyone_ be polyamorous then?” Ron looked at Hermione, his ears turning red. 

Then, as though attempting to escape the moment, Ron quickly turned to Harry and demanded, “I don’t suppose you’ve talked to Ginny about this? About...Malfoy?” His expression resumed one of distrust. 

“Well, she knows I was sort of seeing someone else last year, but I didn’t say who,” Harry responded, his heart sinking. He felt guilty for keeping anything from Ginny, but he and Draco had agreed not to speak of their relations. Luckily, Ginny didn’t pry. But, Harry couldn’t help feeling angry at himself still. He may even have forgotten to specify the gender…

“How thick _are_ you, Ronald?” Hermione looked positively exasperated. “Ginny is perfectly capable of understanding that she and Harry’s situation is polyamorous, and that Harry’s bisexual” — Harry felt a gulp of relief — “and to answer your other question, I suppose anyone _could_ be polyamorous, but some people may not _want_ to be. _I,_ for instance, don’t think it’s really for me,” Hermione finished in one breath. 

“Don’t call me thick just ’cause I haven’t read as much as you,” Ron retorted, but no part of him actually seemed angry at Hermione’s statement. In fact, he looked positively chipper. 

“Let’s drop it,” Harry interrupted before the two started bickering again. “As for the wand, I think I can control my feelings. It’s the best I’ve had for a while,” Harry said determinedly as he grabbed his lover’s wand tightly. 

Sparks flew out of the wand’s tips as Harry’s hands went hot. The heat then traversed Harry’s fingertips and flowed through his whole body. 

“Remind you of something else of Malfoy’s that you like?” Ron teased. 

“Shut up, I’ll work on it,” Harry commented, but his next words were engulfed by his friends’ laughter. Suddenly, none of the trio could breathe as they roared at the hilarity of the situation. 

That night, Harry went to bed feeling more clear headed than he had in years. Swearing to give Hermione a big thank-you hug in the morning, Harry rolled over, and — clutching Draco’s wand close to his body — fell asleep with a grin on his face.


	5. The Castle

Harry had not had the chance to think—or sleep— in what felt like an eternity. The weeks following Harry’s personal revelations were consumed by plotting and planning, breaking into Gringotts, and escaping on a Dragon. _How_ they had managed to pull it off, Harry had no idea. 

As Harry stepped in the tunnel towards Hogwarts led by Neville, he couldn’t believe or process what was about to occur. He barely caught himself as he stumbled into the Room of Requirement — _our_ Room, Harry guiltily remembered, thinking of Draco — into a crowd of cheering students. 

_They’ve been resisting,_ Harry proudly realized. Grasping Draco’s wand tightly in his hands, he saw a sea of familiar faces. It seemed that every student he had ever cared about was camping out here, everyone except…

~  
Draco knew it would be too risky to openly join the resistance with the others—with Harry’s friends. Instead, he took a position assisting the Carrows in torturing students, then thwarted the siblings at every chance he got.  


“I’ll take care of it,” he had said to Alecto just the other day. “Aunt Bella taught me some tricks,” he stammered convincingly, with a mischievously evil look on his face that was characteristically Malfoy. 

“Go back to your common room right now and take this,” Draco then spat at the terrified second-year before handing him a Nosebleed Nougat. “If anyone asks, the injuries are from me.” 

The Gryffindor looked at Draco in awe as though about to say something, then hurried away as though afraid Draco might change his mind. 

“That’s for you, Potter,” Draco muttered to the wall. “That and the other 137 this month.” 

Scowling, Draco turned back to rejoin his friends. 

~  
Obviously Harry couldn’t have expected Draco to have up-and-joined the resistance. Yet, he did feel an unmistakable twinge of disappointment that Draco was not among those greeting him. 

Pushing these feelings aside, Harry got to work. He had a Horcrux to find. 

_Maybe Draco would know where it is though,_ Harry thought. _Didn’t Voldemort trust him at one point? Certainly not enough to tell him what it was, but like Bellatrix, to help guard it…_

Convincing himself of this theory before he could think twice about it, Harry pulled out the Marauder’s Map and located Draco standing outside a classroom on the third floor. Pulling on his invisibility cloak, Harry set off on his pursuit. 

~  
“It’s me,” Draco heard the air around him vibrate with a familiar voice. “Come inside.”

“Harry?” Draco inquired worriedly as Harry revealed himself in the empty classroom. “What are you doing here? You need to get out, _now._ Don’t you know how much danger you’re in?” 

“What, gonna call your master?” Harry glanced instinctively at Draco’s arm. 

Draco was hurt and offended. “You can’t possibly still think—”

“Just joking. Joking,” Harry said, seemingly alarmed at Draco’s response. “Sorry, that was in poor taste.” 

Draco immediately relaxed. Seeing Harry’s face resume the soft expression with which he was so familiar, it took all the strength Draco had left not to kiss Harry, to hold him, to stroke him as though nothing were going on around them. Draco's heart beat rapidly as Harry steadied himself. 

“Draco, I…” — Harry's voice caught in his throat as he took in Draco’s appearance hungrily. 

“You what?” Draco retorted, returning Harry’s piercing look with an equally devouring stare. 

Then, after months of keeping all his feelings carefully contained, Draco broke. 

The lovers embraced. Draco pushed Harry with the full force of his body against the wall, his hands roaming freely, desperately, taking in every tiny touch so as to savor it. Never mind that they were in mortal danger, that the Dark Lord had probably been summoned, that Harry no doubt had more important things to do. In this moment, Harry was Draco’s. 

Harry’s familiar gasp under his touch made Draco shiver. “Ugh, Draco, you have no idea...ah...how long I’ve been... _ooh_...thinking about this,” Harry managed to say between gasps and moans. “But... _oh my god…_ ,” Harry struggled to regain himself. 

Draco was hard at work on Harry’s dick. 

“But...oooh...I need to... _fuck_...Draco...I need you to help me fin... _SHIT_ …,” Harry’s back arched in pleasure. 

“Shhh,” Draco teased as he sucked and stroked Harry with such force that he nearly came himself. “This’ll only take a moment, then I’ll help you with whatever you want.” 

Sure enough, Draco had very nearly completed his mission. 

“OOOHH MY GOODDD!!!” Harry shrieked, his hands clutching Draco’s head, his body throbbing with release. Seeing the desperation and lust on Harry’s face, Draco quickly followed. “FUUUCCKKK,” he yelled as he jerked himself to completion, taking in Harry’s wild features. 

“Fuck,” Draco repeated as he grabbed Harry in a warm embrace. 

~  
“Draco, I wish...more than anything to just stay here with you,” Harry said as he pulled on his trousers. “Believe me,” he added upon seeing the incredulous expression on Draco’s face. “But, look, I’ve got to find something to...to defeat Voldemort, and I need your help. You are _actually_ interested in defeating Voldemort, aren’t you?” He demanded. 

’Course I am, you dickhead,” Draco scowled. “You think I saved your life just so I could suck your dick? Cocky as always, Potter.” His tone was so reminiscent of their childhood that Harry couldn’t help but smile. “Though that, of course, is an added benefit,” Draco’s face softened as he leaned in for a kiss. 

Feeling himself starting to melt again, Harry forced himself to pull away. Giving Draco one last determined look, Harry described that he was searching for something that Voldemort would find extremely valuable, potentially relating to Rowena Ravenclaw…

“Sorry, Harry, I don’t know anything about Ravenclaw,” Draco answered with a somber expression. “But if you’re looking for something that’s meant to be hidden...I reckon our entire sixth year could be of some inspir—” 

“Of course!” Harry jumped as he looked at Draco with an expression akin to a seven-year-old who had just solved a puzzle. “How could I not have thought of...I saw it!” Harry began gesturing wildly. 

“Thank you. Thank you Draco,” Harry sputtered as he kissed Draco with such fervor that Draco’s cheeks turned red. “You have no idea how helpful you’ve been. Now, get your git arse the fuck out of the castle with the rest of the Slytherins. I’ll join you soon.” 

Draco, understandably, looked skeptical. 

“Well, I don’t know how soon, but I will. When it’s all over,” Harry pressed. “ _I promise,_ ” he added as Draco still looked as though he wanted to resist. “GO!” 

Harry watched his lover leave the room with grace, making sure Draco was indeed headed to where the others were disapparating before hurriedly finding Ron and Hermione on the map.


	6. The Room, Again

Harry could hardly believe his eyes. _What the hell were they doing there?_

Thinking about the last time he was frustrated and annoyed at seeing someone unexpectedly in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, Harry headed off with a sprint. 

“Harry! Where have you been?” Hermione screamed as she saw Harry barging in. Her blushed face and messy hair reflected exactly how Harry had looked just a few minutes ago. 

Harry looked intuitively at Ron, who was quickly buckling his belt. Ron gave Harry a guilty shrug, to which Harry could only grin. _So I’m not the only one finding long-awaited pleasure at this deeply inopportune moment._

“Nevermind that right now,” Harry replied, explaining that he knew where the Horcrux was. His own expression of awe mirrored that of Ron and Hermione’s as they showed him the basilisk fangs to explain what they'd been up to. 

~  
Draco made sure that Harry had seen him strut towards the Great Hall before swerving back. _If the git thought I was gonna leave him,_ Draco thought, _He’s got another thing coming._

“Draco!” A voice pierced Draco’s ears, which were still swollen from where Harry had nibbled them. 

_Fuck,_ Draco’s heart sank. _Crabbe and Goyle._

“Thought you’d stay to try and catch Potter yourself?” Crabbe smirked. 

“Genius idea. We’ll help,” Goyle added. 

“Er...yeah,” Draco quickly responded, putting on his best voice. “The idiot is probably off trying to do something heroic again. _Pathetic,_ ” he sputtered. 

Crabbe and Goyle seemed convinced at Draco’s tone and turned to look for Harry. Draco grimaced as he thought of a way to distract his friends. They, after all, knew positively nothing about Draco’s...affairs. Or his sexuality, for that matter. 

Just as Draco was going to lead the others to the Headmaster’s office, where Harry definitely was not, he saw three familiar bodies spring around the corner. With a terrified gulp, he realized that Crabbe and Goyle had seen them too. 

His heart pounding, Draco followed his friends towards the Room of Requirement. 

~  
“It’s here! I’ve got it!” Harry exclaimed triumphantly, facing the Diadem in front of him. He turned expectantly to find Ron and Hermione, only…

Draco Malfoy was standing there staring at him, wand out. 

“Draco…,” Harry uttered. “Why…?” 

With a glance behind his lover’s back, Harry understood. Draco was not alone. 

Draco looked at Harry with such a glint in his eyes that it made Harry’s knees buckle. That familiar mixture of jealousy and desire always drove Harry wild. However, he knew this was the moment to stand his ground. 

“Too scared to tell your friends then, huh Malfoy?” Harry spat. “Gonna kill me instead?” 

“Tell us what?” Crabbe replied. 

“Just do it, Draco. Don’t be a prat,” Goyle egged on. 

Draco’s hands shook in an unmistakably familiar fashion as he looked Harry dead in the eye, his face resuming an unmistakable hatred. Returning his enemy’s stare with equal coldness, Harry suddenly realized that things were never really going to change for him and Draco. 

It seemed that Draco was thinking the same thing. His expression hardened as he began to shoot a curse — 

Chaos ensued. Jinxes flew left and right, bouncing up and down and off the Room’s many treasures. Hermione screamed, Ron was nearly hit by Goyle’s killing curse, Harry himself swerved many times to avoid the attacks, and...and then there was fire. 

~  
Hanging off the top of a stack of books with Goyle by his side, Draco felt the fire erupt beneath and around him. _Just let it kill me,_ he thought. _I deserve to die._

Little did he know, Harry had other plans. 

In a magnificent swoop, Draco felt himself grabbed by Harry’s big, strong hands, onto a broomstick behind Harry’s back. Knowing it would be the last chance he’d get, Draco held tightly to Harry’s waist and buried his face into Harry’s neck — soaking in every crevice as though they were the only things that existed in the world. _What a nice moment,_ Draco thought to himself, half sarcastically. _If only we weren’t inches from our deaths._

Before Draco could continue this thought, however, they were out. 

~  
Harry’s body erupted in flames in a way that had nothing to do with the Fiendfyre. He was so angry, so disgusted at Draco’s betrayal that he could hardly feel happy about the Horcrux being destroyed. _The bloody fucking coward,_ Harry thought spitefully. 

Draco, meanwhile, had taken Harry’s act of saving his life as a gesture of forgiveness. He approached Harry as soon as they had exited the Room, with a determined look on his face. 

“Get the fuck out of here and back to your Death Eaters where you belong,” Harry yelled, pushing Draco back and thwarting his attempts to kiss Harry. 

“Harry, you don’t understand, I…” Draco started, looking hurt. 

“Oh I understand perfectly,” Harry retorted impatiently. “Life's just been so hard for you, hasn't it? It’s easier for you to jinx me than to come out to your friends. Easier to stay back and tell them where I was than actually be on my side, to catch me and turn me into Voldemort than run like you should’ve. Easier to put on a face and pretend than to admit that...that…” Harry’s chest heaved. 

“Nevermind,” Harry continued. “Go. I don’t want to see your face. GO!” He was positively shaking with rage. 

Knowing a lost cause when he saw one, Draco took one last look at the blazing green eyes he had come to savor and turned around. He walked away and didn’t look back.


	7. Epilogue

As he approached Platform 9 ¾ with his family, Harry couldn’t help but smile at how far they’d come. He looked lovingly at James, Albus, and Lily, then raised his eyes to grin at Ginny. 

_We’re gonna get through this,_ Harry thought as he felt a rush of affection towards his wife. 

Earlier that month, Harry and Ginny had had a series of heart-to-hearts after a particular rough patch in their sex life. Harry loved Ginny, but still found his mind often wandering to different scenes, different people, different times... _magnificent times_ in one Room in particular…

Harry reminded himself that Draco hadn’t returned a single one of his owls over the past two decades, but after failing to get Draco out of his mind for three consecutive months, he couldn’t help but think that it might be time to try again. 

Luckily, Ginny had been on exactly the same page. “I know I’m a little old to be saying this,” she had told him during one of their particularly intense discussions. “But, our kids aren’t babies anymore, and...I reckon it’s time for me to explore my sexuality.” 

Harry thought it was incredible that Ginny had not wanted to do this earlier, especially with all the gorgeous women she played Quidditch with, but he couldn’t support the idea more. It had been _ages_ since he’d acted on a crush, or seen a dick other than his own.

Returning Harry’s grin with a look of understanding, Ginny took their kids through to the platform. Harry followed, feeling like the luckiest man in the world. Little did he know...

~  
“Is that...Is that _Draco Malfoy_?” Hermione whispered in Harry’s ear after their families joined together. The kids were busy catching up with their cousins while Ginny and Ron were deep in conversations. Harry didn’t know whether he imagined it, but he thought their faces screwed into intentionally absent-minded expressions. 

Harry looked around and gulped. It _was_ Draco….and he was looking _excellent._

Feeling his body turn a temperature he had not experienced since adolescence, Harry’s heart pounded. 

With a nod of recognition, Draco walked right towards them. 

~  
“Potter, Granger,” Draco said politely. “Ah, and the Weasleys too, I should’ve known.” 

Draco’s voice was calm, but undoubtedly sour as he put two and two together about whose kids were whose. 

Ron raised his eyebrows. “Remembered us, have you?” He retorted. “After not so much as a thank-you card for saving your goddamn life.” 

“Ron, be nice,” Hermione shot her husband a dark look. “That was a long time ago.” 

“No, he’s right,” Draco replied, looking solemn. “I deserve it. Thank you, all of you. On top of saving my life, my family and I are indebted to you for defeating the Dark Lord. We were miserable under his rule.” 

Hermione gave Draco an understanding look, while Ron still seemed skeptical. With nods at them, Draco turned around to watch the reaction of the person he truly cared about...

But Harry was at a loss for words. 

“Er, Potter,” Draco continued awkwardly. “Could I have a word...in private?” His heartbeat quickened. 

With a glance at Ginny, who ever-so-slightly tilted her head upwards, Harry followed Draco to a hidden corner of the platform. 

~  
“So…” Harry finally found a sound in his throat. 

“Look, Harry,” Draco interrupted. “I’m so sorry I haven’t been in touch sooner. I’ve been so ashamed. Will you...will you please give me a chance to explain? Over coffee, maybe?” 

“ _Coffee?_ ” Harry sputtered. “I don’t hear from you for nearly 20 years after you tried to kill me, and you have the nerve to stand there and ask me to _coffee_? If you have something to say, just spit it out.” 

Draco’s mouth twitched. 

“Still impatient as ever, are we?” Draco smirked. Seeing Harry’s near murderous look, he continued. 

“That day at the battle, I stayed behind after we...y’know...to help you fight...I couldn’t leave you. Crabbe and Goyle assumed I was trying to catch you, and they saw you go into the Room. I didn’t tell them…” Draco trailed off. Repeating this memory was so painful that he needed a moment. 

“Please believe me,” Draco added desperately. 

“I believe you, Draco,” Harry replied, his body shaking, hoping he wasn’t being an idiot. “But that still doesn’t explain…” 

“I panicked,” Draco continued. “I wasn’t ready to tell them about...about us, and I thought if I could get the fighting started, I could try and get you out without them noticing...It was stupid, obviously.” 

“I didn’t realize you hadn’t told them _anything_ ,” Harry responded, dumbfounded. “Have you _still_ never told anyone?” 

“I couldn’t, Draco responded, sadness etching into his crystal cut features. “My parents had already arranged my marriage. After everything they’d been through, I just couldn’t…”

Harry felt a mixture of sympathy, confusion, and anger towards the man he had only seen in dreams and fantasies for years. 

“Couldn’t have put that in an owl, could you?” Harry retorted, his anger making the best of him. 

“What good would that have done?” Draco asked. 

“It would’ve helped me sleep better,” Harry had his answer ready. 

“Look, I’m sorry Harry,” Draco said, somewhat touched. “It was too hard, too goddamn painful for me to keep in contact with you. You’re the only person I’ve ever really...anyway, you were right after all, I chose the easy way.” He glanced behind him. 

Harry looked beyond Draco at a young boy with uncannily similar looks to his childhood rival, accompanied by a beautiful woman with sleek brown hair. 

“She’s pretty,” Harry said lamely.

“Yeah, and I’m gay,” Draco replied. “I finally told her. We’re getting a divorce. It’s not fair to her.” 

Harry forced himself to make eye contact with Draco, and felt his knees buckle like they had all those years before. 

~  
“Anyway, Harry, that’s all I wanted to say,” Draco went on. “I hope you and Ginny are very happy together. Guess we’ll see each other here every year at least, since Scorpius is starting school. Have a good one.” He turned to go. 

Harry’s heart beat out of his chest. 

“Wait!” Harry called out, hoping he wouldn’t regret this. 

Harry’s insides turned over. He simply couldn’t bear seeing Draco walk away from him once more without saying anything. 

“We’re opening our marriage, Ginny and I,” Harry said, building up his courage. “She wants the chance to explore her sexuality and I...well, to be honest, I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

Draco’s face turned a shade of pink Harry had never seen before as he made his way back to where Harry was standing. 

“Are you serious?” Draco moved closer. 

“No, I’m Harry,” Harry grinned, as Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Still not funny, Potter…” Draco smirked as he leaned in for a long-awaited kiss. 

Sparks flew as the lovers embraced each other as though no time had passed. 

~  
Harry’s body was so familiar to Draco that the latter felt like he was reentering a maze he had gotten to know as a child. _A hunky, sexy perfect maze,_ Draco thought, feeling more pleased with himself than he could've imagined. 

Hearing Harry’s moans under his touch made Draco feel more alive than he had in decades. Harry gasped as Draco reached down to his pants, his other hand roaming freeling up and down Harrys’ thighs. Harry clutched onto Draco’s hair as they kissed with such fervor they nearly knocked each other over. 

“Draco…” Harry interrupted with difficulty, between groans. “I want you to know that there’s absolutely fucking nothing I’d rather be doing right now.” He panted and caught his breath. 

“But...the kids,” he finally got out. 

“Ah right, the little bastards,” Draco replied as he rustled his hair back into place. “So...coffee?” 

Harry grinned. “Coffee,” he responded. 

Eyes glistening like emeralds, Draco turned away with a big smile on his face. This time, as Draco walked away, Harry knew that he’d see his lover again. 

Returning back to Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and the children, Harry couldn’t help but notice a new spring in his step. 

He had not felt so light in nineteen years.


End file.
